Over the Hills and Far Away
by Cali Hedrick
Summary: What if Zuko wasn't royalty and his secret lover was Katara? When Tarja retails the story in the way she knows best to her daughter. Everyone gets a happy ending. ONESHOT! Rated to be safe


_**OVER THE HILLS AND FAR AWAY**_

_So I was looking to see if there were any Zutara style over the hills and far away there weren't any. And there are alot of songs out there that represent Zutara really well_

_Amarathine-Amaranthe_  
><em>Over the Hills and Far Away-Nightwish<em>  
><em>Friend or Foe- T.a.T.u<em>  
><em>End of time- Lacuna Coil<em>

_AND GUESS WHAT! THESE ARE ALL BAND FROM EUROPE EXCEPT TATU! IDK WERE THEIR FROM! BUT ALL THESE ARE FROM BANDS THAT I LISTEN TO! That and in this song fic there is bending and this is the 2nd water avatar after Korra. Named Yara. Tarja in my stories are named after Nightwish's 1st singer Tarja Turunen. And my Tarja only sang the song not say what happend, only the song._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nightwish or ATLA. I do own Tarja and Eva in my stories._

_***OVER THE HILLS AND FAR AWAY***_

Eva was now in bed waiting for her (foster) mom Tarja to eather sing or tell her a story. "Hey mommy? Is it going to be a story or lullaby tonight?"

"I don't know. What do you want to hear?"

"Hmm, I can't choose! There both awesome"

"(giggle) How about both?"

"That's possable!?" (unbelieved/amazed voice)

"(giggle) yes"

"Then yes."

"Did they talk about the 100 year war at school?"

"Yes, on Piece day."

"(Smile) So you know about Avatar Aang and his friends saving the world?"

"YES! My favorite hero is Toph."

"I know right!?"

(giggle)

"Well you know of Zuko and Katara?"

"Yep. Aang's teachers and friends."

"Yes, did you know they had a forbidden love before they married?"

"(widen eyes) I didn't"

"Well they did and someone made a song/story about it. The person to only know about it until Aang found out."

"Didn't Katara marry Aang?"

"Yes, so Katara and Zuko couldn't be together then saddly."

Eva nodded saddly. The daughter looked at her mother with a smile telling her to start. So Tarja got out her phone and played music. Eva fell asleep to ANYTHING.

_They came for him one winter's night_  
><em>Arrested he was bound<em>  
><em>They said there's been a robbery<em>  
><em>His pistol had been found<em>

(Flashback) Aang was gone to meet the Fire lord at a piece meeting. Zuko and Katara were enjoying eachothers company talking and kissing. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it my amarathine" Zuko whispered into her ear. Katara giggled and sat up straight. Zuko walked to the door and opened it to see Toph.

"Why hello Toph how may I help you?"

"You can help by coming with us"

"Why?"

"I'm sad to say this but, Zuko you are under arrest for robbery."

"What?! Toph he didn't rob anyone! You know Zuko he wouldn't hurt anyone!" (Katara)

"That's not what my evidence says." Toph pulled out Zuko's pistol and Zuko's good eye went wide while the other one tryed. Katara and Zuko gave a worried look to eachother.

"The robbery took place last night around 10"

"But I didn't go anywhere last night"

"I want to say you didn't but as chief of police I have to take you in. Arrest him."(said saddly)

"Don't worry Katara I'll be fine." (End of flashback)

_They marched him to the station house_  
><em>He waited for the dawn<em>  
><em>And as they led him to the dock,<em>  
><em>he knew that he'd been wronged.<em>  
><em>"You stand accused of robbery" he heard the bailiff say<em>  
><em>He knew without an alibi<em>  
><em>tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom<em>

_Over the hills and far away_  
><em>for 10 long years he'll count the days<em>  
><em>Over the mountains and the seas<em>  
><em>a prisoner's life for him there'll be<em>

Katara watched with tears as Zuko was led to a ship that was to go to the boiling rock. Zuko was wondering how did his gun was found at the crime scene. Then he remembered Jet. Zuko clearly remembered Jet borrowing his gun that day. He knew he wouldn't see Katara or his friends in ten years. Knowing what awaits him hurt him greatly. He looked behind him to see Jet with Katara in his arms letting her cry. Jet smirked mouthing 'I win you fire nation ass.' to Zuko.

_He knew that it would cost him dear_  
><em>but yet he dare not say.<em>  
><em>Where he had been that fateful night<em>  
><em>A secret it must stay<em>  
><em>He had to fight back tears of rage<em>  
><em>His heart beat like a drum<em>  
><em>For with the wife of his best friend<em>  
><em>he spent his final night of freedom<em>

_over the hills and far away_  
><em>he swears he will return one day<em>  
><em>Far from the mountains and the seas<em>  
><em>back in her arms is were he'll be<em>  
><em>over the hills and far away<em>

_over the hills and_  
><em>over the hills and<em>  
><em>over the hills and far away<em>

(Flashback for Zuko) He and Katara were 'spicing it up' in the bedroom. He remembers her smile, her kisses, her... Jet had always wanted Katara, but he had 2 people in his way. Zuko and Aang. Zuko was the easiest to get rid of because he wasn't as important as the Avatar. And Zuko fell for his plan greatly. But Katara and Zuko agreed not to speak of what happend in that bedroom for the rest of their days.

He also remembered back in court. Her tear filled eyes broke him. They wanted so baddly to tell that he wasn't at the crime scene, but in reality with Katara. But they both knew that they couldn't do that to Aang.

These memories brought both smiles and frowns. Now he's the farthest he's been from Katara. In a damp cell. Waiting for 10 years to pass immeadiatly.

_Each night within his prison cell_  
><em>he looks out through the bars<em>  
><em>He reads the letters that she wrote<em>  
><em>One day he'll know the taste of freedom<em>

_Over the hills and far away_  
><em>she prays he will return one day<em>  
><em>As sure as the rivers reach the seas<em>  
><em>back in his arms is were she'll be<em>

_Over the hills and far away_  
><em>he swears he will return one day<em>  
><em>Far from the mountain and the seas<em>  
><em>back in her arms is were he'll be<em>

_over the hills and far away_  
><em>she prays he will return one day<em>  
><em>as sure as the rivers reach the seas<em>  
><em>back in his arms is were she'll be<em>

Almost everyday Zuko got a letter from Katara. What's been going on the outside and everything. And he'd return her letters. One day, not long after he was sent to the boiling rock, Aang found out she wasn't able to get pregnate and that she'd fallen in love with Zuko. But no one knew about the day before he got arrested. Aang told her that he'd fallin in love with Toph. So they divorced and agreed to still be friends. This brought a smile to Zuko's face that Aang wasn't hurt and that he'd be with Katara when he got home.

10 years later Zuko finally got back home were he belonged. He was welcomed back by everyone. But the biggest welcome was from Katara and he wouldn't want his life any other way.

_over the hills,_  
><em>over the hills and far away<em>

_over the hills,_  
><em>over the hills and far away<em>

(back to the presant) Eva was asleep and Tarja was done singing. Tarja smiled at her daughter's sleeping form. She knew Katara wrote that song and that no one else knew about it. Tarja found it and added the music though most of the credit went to Katara. But she'd keep the forbidden lovers secret. She also found the letters and hid them as well. No one would ever know of what happend that night. Tarja walked over to Eva and kissed her forhead. She started to close the door when she looked at her daughter for the last time that night. "Good night my beautiful daughter, Happy 14th Birthday." Tarja knew she adopted Eva only 10 years ago. Though in her heart said she had been with her from birth. She looked up at the stars from her window. She smiled. "I won't tell anyone if you promise to keep my daughter safe." The stars shined brighter then dimed. "Look's like we've come to an agreement." Tarja turned off her light and went to sleep.

_This story takes place in almost presant day. About... 2010. I hope you liked it I know I did!_

_Over the Hills and Far Away by Nightwish mixed with Zutara_

_I really want to make a zutara video with this song. It would be awesome._

_-Toph_


End file.
